


Better

by nothingbutregret



Category: Original Work
Genre: Biting, F/M, Femdom, Gentle Dom, Kink Discovery, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingbutregret/pseuds/nothingbutregret
Summary: The cockpit is cramped because it wasn't built for two people to maybe have sex in.
Relationships: Mech Pilot/Engineer, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37
Collections: Obedience and Trust Flash Exchange





	Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toucanpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toucanpie/gifts).



> hope you enjoy!

The cockpit is cramped. 

Tiny, because it wasn't built to accommodate two people, which Liren knew because he had been working on the Euphoria for two years now. It was an attack unit, built to have as much space for bullets and guns and lasers as physically possible, not to fit two people trying to fuck, maybe, inside of it. 

Fel, when she had pushed Liren all the way into her mech, had insisted it would probably totally be fine. Fel- Felicity Sovereign, best pilot in the Empire, his friend who he is maybe about to get fucked by, knows the Euphoria better than literally anyone else, and if she says they can fit, they can fit. 

It is tight though, cabling everywhere, metal panels still cold from her last sortie, a few lights still flashing a low red. Her seat, where she pushed him onto, is still warm with her. She's still in her suit, skin tight save the padding, armor so strong it could probably survive being shot at at least five times before it would even scratch. He's been dreaming of her pulling it of in front of him for literal months, but it's always been a pipe dream. 

Or well. 

Maybe not that much of one now, considering. 

“Your adjustments worked so well.” She smiles wide, showing her teeth. “I blew them all out of the water.” She reaches out, to cup his face, still gloved hand rubbing his cheek. He feels flush, just from that. God, he has to look desperate when he leans in to the touch. “I'm going to get a _commendation_.” She leans forward- she was already at an odd angle because of the low ceiling, but now she curls around him, lips on his neck. “I want to reward you too.” 

Liren is pretty committed to the job, or committed to his pilot at least. He doesn't have a lot of friends, doesn't have a boyfriend or a girlfriend, doesn't really even get out that much, aside from work. He hasn't been touched in so long, that just her patting his face is so much. But this?

“You don't have to- ah!” She bites down on his neck and he can't stop the moan that slips from his lips, fingers already digging into the arm rests. He can feel her smile against the skin before she kisses the bite mark she undoubtably left on him. 

“You're always so sweet.” She presses her thigh between his legs, and kisses along his neck. “So ready to do anything for me, aren't you?” He nods, another moan as she finds a new spot to bite. 

“Yes-” It's breathy at best, but he can feel her smile again. 

“Then it's good. It's okay. I want you to be good for me.” One of her hands returns to his face, thumb rubbing along his lip this time. “Think you can do that?” His hips jolt forward, into the warmth of her leg, and Liren moans again, not trying to hide it. 

Fel sucks a hickey into his neck while he humps her leg. The finger that was on his mouth presses in, and he lets her, licking at the quilted fabric. He'd let her do anything she wanted to him, for how ever long. Maybe if he's lucky, she'll take him home, tie him to a bed and thank him for his contributions for hours. 

God, he's so hard.

“Fel-” It's muffled, her finger on his tongue, and she lifts up a bit, kissing his cheek instead. 

“Yeah? Go ahead, what do you want?” 

“Want-” He grinds against her leg and she huffs a laugh, breath tickling his skin. “Want to be good.” 

“You're already so good, look at you.” 

“Want to be better.” Liren whines, so she stands back, and he almost reaches out to grab her, pull her back, before one strong hand digs into his sweater and pulls him up, swapping positions. 

“Want to be better?” He's looking at her now, in the dim red glow of the room. Easy smile on her face, hair slowly slipping out of the tight bun she keeps it in. “Get down on your knees.” 

He drops so quick it hurts, he can feel the cold metal through his overalls. She cups his face again with one hand while the other grips his hair tightly, pulling him until he's between her legs with no where to run. Not that he would want to! There's no place else he'd rather be. 

“Can-” He stares at her thighs, feels the heat pouring off of her body. It feels like she's just as excited as he is. “Can I?” 

This feels good.

Being on his knees feels so good. 

“Oh.” She nods, the hand on his face leaving him to unzip until he can see her, see how _wet_ she is- _all because of him_ \- “You're perfect, aren't you? Yes. Yes, yes. Come be good.” 

“Better.” He mumbles, leaning forward to press kisses into her thighs, and she laughs, the same short breaths as before. 

“Sweet thing,” She says, leaning her head back and staring at him so intently. He loves it- loves this- loves being the center of her attention- “Come be better.” 

**Author's Note:**

> comments always appreciated


End file.
